sex_gangstersfandomcom-20200213-history
An unexpected trip.
An unexpected trip. is the main quest in Detroit. It has four locations. Uncle says: * I don't like it here. Find a ride and head back home. * Complete all jobs in Detroit. The quest gives a 10 gold and 1350 experience bonus. Car Dealership ; What a sweet ride : Cost: 7x7 energy, 7x pants 6/3??, 7x hero accessory 7/5?? : Reward: 7x150 bucks, 7x650 experience, 7x10 mojo ; Get away from the car : Cost: 4x11 energy, 4x boots 6/4?? : Reward: 4x150 bucks, 4x650 experience, 7x10 mojo ; Something stinks here. : Cost: 7x7 energy, 7x pants 2/3, 7x boots 1/4 : Reward: 7x150 bucks, 7x750 experience, 7x10 mojo ; Your soul has separated from your body. : Cost: 5x9 energy, 5x hero accessory 2/5 : Reward: 5x250 bucks, 5x800 experience, 5x10 mojo ; Talk to a stranger. : Cost: 5x9 energy, 5x body 8/2 : Reward: 5x150 bucks, 5x900 experience, 5x10 mojo Gates ; Find naked chicks. : Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x hat 8/1 : Reward: 6x150 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 mojo ; Do whatever you want : Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x pants 8/3, 6x hero accessory 8/5 : Reward: 6x200 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 mojo ; Have an orgy. : Cost: 8x6 energy, 8x boots 8/4 : Reward: 8x120 bucks, 8x1000 experience, 8x10 mojo ; Looks like I’ll have to do what he says. : Cost: 7x7 energy, 7x hero accessory 6/5 : Reward: 7x85 bucks, 7x1250 experience, 7x10 mojo ; Go to the gates. : Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x hat 6/1, 6x pants 6/3 : Reward: 6x85 bucks, 6x1250 experience, 6x10 mojo Scary place ; Ask for some booze. : Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x hero accessory 6/5 : Reward: 6x110 bucks, 6x750 experience, 6x10 mojo ; He should take responsibility for this. : Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x body 6/2, 6x hero accessory 7/5 : Reward: 6x120 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 mojo ; Drink vodka. : Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x boots 6/4 : Reward: 6x90 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 mojo ; Share your booze with a chick. : Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x hat 8/1, 6x hero accessory 8/5 : Reward: 6x110 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 mojo ; Throw an awesome party. : Cost: 7x7 energy, 7x boots 8/4, 7x body 8/2 : Reward: 7x110 bucks, 7x1000 experience, 7x10 mojo Hospital ; Feel sorry for him. : Cost: 5x9 energy, 5x pants 8/3 : Reward: 5x125 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 5x10 mojo ; Get back to Earth. : Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x hat 7/1, 6x body 7/2 : Reward: 6x110 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 mojo, 1 collectible ; Time to wake up. : Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x pants 7/3, 6x hero accessory 7/5 : Reward: 6x250 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 mojo ; Forgive her : Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x boots 7/4 : Reward: 6x150 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 mojo ; She'll be your babe. : Cost: 4x11 energy, 4x hat 1/1, 4x pants 1/3, 4x hero accessory 1/5 : Reward: 4x150 bucks, 4x1000 experience, 4x10 mojo Category:Quests Category:Detroit